Una Noche Para Recordar
by Rikita banana
Summary: Bulma atraviesa la peor crisis de su vida, solo el príncipe la ayudara a superarlo en una particular forma -one shot-


**Una Noche Para Recordar**

Bulma terminaba de cerrar su maleta, estaba lista para el alta; pero aun no aceptaba lo sucedido, tenía un vacío en su interior que nada podía llenar.

Todo fue muy rápido apenas ayer, por la mañana sería madre y ahora no lo sería, al recordarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se mantuvo quieta como si incluso moverse le doliera, ni siquiera quería regresar a casa, al menos no quería verlo ¿Qué diría? ¿habría reproches? Él de todas formas no quería tenerlo, el día que le dio la noticia no la tomo del todo bien; no quería ser padre y mucho menos de un hijo hibrido, los dos no se hablaron en varios días, hasta que por fin llegaron a una tregua, si ella quería tenerlo que lo hiciera; pero esperaba que no le estorbaran en su entrenamiento ni en su vida.

Bulma no esperaba más, sería prácticamente madre soltera y no tenía temor alguno a ese reto, por el contrario, se proponía ser la mejor y guiar a su pequeño por el camino del bien; pero esa oportunidad se esfumo en menos de un día.

Ocurrió una mañana, como cualquier otra mañana, ella se encontraba en su laboratorio probando un nuevo combustible al lado de su padre para las aeronaves destinadas a viajar fuera de la tierra, fue en ese momento cuando sintió un líquido caliente descender por sus piernas, su corazón se detuvo un instante al percatarse que se trataba de sangre. De inmediato dejo todo de lado y se fue al hospital.

En el camino, le dio a conocer en sus padres la noticia de que estaba embarazada; pero ahora no tenía idea de que podía estar sucediendo.

Fue después de llegar cuando le hicieron un ultrasonido que se dieron cuenta de que el embarazo se había perdido. El diagnostico final la golpeo aún más fuerte, si existió un embarazo; pero nada se formó en el interior, no había vida, nunca la hubo. Al final, Vegeta y ella no procrearon un bebé. Sus ilusiones se rompieron en ese instante, se le sometió a un procedimiento para retirarlo de su interior. Fue dada de alta al día siguiente; ahora se encontraba ahí cerrando su maleta, mientras emprendía el regreso a casa y a su vida normal; pero no sería lo mismo, nunca más lo sería, el recuerdo era terrible y rompía su corazón como jamás pensó que le sucedería.

Sus padres le ayudaron en todo momento, le hablaron de otras cosas tratando de distraer su mente, le decían sobre un viaje que podían hacer para encontrarse con su hermana; aunque ella no estaba interesada en lo absoluto. Llegaron a la corporación, su padre le ayudaba con sus maletas mientras su madre le ayudaba a subir. En el momento es que estuvieron a solas, su madre la abrazo con ternura, este era, probablemente el momento más difícil de la vida de su hija menor.

-Todo estará bien- en ese instante Bulma no pudo evitar llorar, incluso la voz se le quebraba cuando intentaba decir algo, así que decidió no decir nada y dejar salir todo ese dolor- No es tu culpa, solo fue algo que paso, no es culpa de nadie

-Pero es que yo lo quería tanto- dijo entre sollozos- yo quería ser madre de este bebé

-Tendrás la oportunidad, amor y serás una madre magnifica- acariciaba sus cabellos para consolarla, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Cuando despertó se encontró sola en su habitación, era de noche. Decidió bañarse, tenía algo de apetito, esperaba comer un poco y después regresar a su habitación para continuar durmiendo, por el momento no deseaba nada más.

Después de bañarse y vestirse con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca bajo a comer, su padre estaba en la cocina preparando café

-Bulma ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, papá- mintió, abrió el refrigerador y se encontró con un suculento platillo, su favorito, al lado una rebana de pastel de chocolate el cual no dudo en tomar, no tenía mucha hambre y el pastel de chocolate era la mejor opción para sentirse mejor, no sabía porque exactamente; pero era un hecho, al menos para ella.

-Reinicie nuestro trabajo- comenzó a decir el científico mientras acariciaba su gato negro en la cabeza y aquel comenzaba a ronronear de felicidad- he avanzado más de la mitad, logre instalar el motor y trabaja mejor de lo que pensé, fueron brillantes tus aportaciones

-Gracias papá- dijo desganada- pero es tu trabajo, yo solo mejore tus propuestas

-Te quitas mucho crédito, Bulma, eres una gran científica- Después de la cena hipercalórica y darle las buenas noches a su padre se dio la media vuelta y regresó a su habitación.

Se sentía un poco mejor; pero no podía conciliar el sueño, sus pensamientos desembocaban en lo que pudo ser, en un bebé que no llegaría, en un hijo con el cual ya se había hecho tantas ilusiones, incluso se imaginaba en cómo se vería, esperaba que sacara todo del lado de su familia; pero sin duda quería que tuviera la tenacidad de su padre.

Busco la cajetilla de cigarros que dejo guardada en uno de sus bolsos, se propuso no fumar; pero ya no tenía caso alguno. Encendió el cigarrillo y le dio una profunda calada, sus ojos se empaparon, en verdad quería que esto le ocurriera y no pasaría, jamás sería.

¿Fue algo que hizo mal? ¿Trabajar tanto en el laboratorio? ¿Alguna sustancia? dejo salir un sollozo mientras apagó su cigarrillo, salió al balcón. Con la mente más despejada pensó en aquel que también debería verse afectado por aquella "perdida" entre comillas, puesto que en realidad no se formó nada entonces no perdió nada; pero fue una forma muy abrupta de despertar. Vegeta no estaba ahí, no le vio en todo el día y tampoco le buscó, pensándolo bien no estaba segura si él sabía de los últimos acontecimientos, probablemente sí, uno de sus padres se lo habría dicho.

No les menciono quien era el padre; pero estaba segura que al menos su madre lo intuía, era muy suspicaz para ciertos aspectos y este era uno.

¿Dónde estaría? Conociéndolo estaría entrenando como un loco, aunque lo supiera lo más probable era que le hubiese importado muy poco, después de todo él no quería ser padre. Así que quizá esto era lo mejor; pero aun así no dejaba de doler.

No podía conciliar el sueño y decidió salir a uno de los jardines de la casa y fue donde lo vio, mirando al cielo y a la nada, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón blanco, traía su camisa amarilla

-Vegeta- susurró- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-…Nada- contestó secamente sin siquiera mirarla- ¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Hoy al medio día- trató de mirar lo que él miraba un cielo estrellado sin luna, una luna que fue destruida tiempo atrás con el fin de acabar con la transformación Ozharu incluyendo la suya

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

-…No había bebé, nunca se formó- ambos se quedaron callados, ella no sabía que decir y tampoco quería preguntarle nada, seguramente él no querría decirle nada y no estaba dispuesta a soportar ningún desplante que viniera de él

\- ¿Por qué paso? - fue lo único que atinó a preguntar

-No lo sé, Vegeta…no lo sé- él se sentó a su lado, sus ojos se encontraron, los de ellas vidriosos al punto de las lágrimas, los de él tranquilos, su mirada era comprensiva como si supiera que ella estaba pasando por el peor momento de su vida

-Quizá fue lo mejor- dijo finalmente

-Si…quizá- y agregó- pero yo quería ser madre de ese bebé…tú no tienes ni idea de lo que significa para mí, talvez no seré mamá, talvez ese sea el destino- Vegeta se levantó dio un fuerte suspiro y solo dijo antes de irse

-Es lo mejor que pudo pasar- sus palabras le dolieron, como si estuviera feliz de lo que sucedió y si no estaba feliz al menos estaba tranquilo, que ese hijo no logrará formarse, y ese hecho lo desataba de la tierra y de ella, no tendría un hijo terrícola, no existiría ningún lazo entre ellos nunca

-Sí, quizá era lo mejor- regresó a su habitación dispuesta a dormir y olvidar por lo menos esa noche lo sucedido; al llegar se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos sin lograr dormir, sin lograr pensar en nada hasta que por fin logro dormirse, quizá pasaron 20 minutos cuando escuchó el súbito deslizar de la puerta de su habitación y entonces lo vio, era Vegeta quien se encaminaba hacía el baño ¿Qué querría? No estaba de humor para el sexo, había olvidado cambiar la clave para entrar y evitar que él interrumpiera en su habitación; no estaba de humor de nada y no quería saber nada de él, no después de aquel "Quizá fue lo mejor", debió decirlo con todas sus letras sin miramientos ni tibieces, tal como él solía ser, directamente decirle que no quería estar relacionado con ella a ese nivel, no al de tener un hijo juntos

-Vete- le dijo con cierto rencor en sus palabras- no estoy de humor para nada y aunque lo estuviera hoy salí del hospital- pero él no respondió nada, se retiró la camisa y se quitó el pantalón, dejándolo cuidadosamente sobre uno de los muebles y se recostó en la cama dándole la espalda a Bulma, ella le miraba a la expectativa, era normal, en algunas ocasiones, que le diera la espalda; pero en ese instante era algo más, podía sentirlo

-Solo estoy cansado

-Pues entonces duerme- contestó la peliverde mientras se daba la media vuelta también; de repente sintió que Vegeta se volteo hacía ella, Bulma hizo lo propio y lo confrontó, pero le vio con los ojos cerrados, estaba comenzando a dormirse, suspiró

\- ¿Por qué te duele tanto? - preguntó finalmente el príncipe y en ese instante, antes de contestar o de cualquier cosa, ella comenzó a llorar en silencio, Vegeta le miraba expectante mientras con su mano retiraba las lágrimas de sus mejillas

-Yo estaba ilusionada de que sería mamá, y ahora…se acabó- dijo sin más- se acabó- repitió entre sollozos- se aferró a él, era aquella roca a la cual aferrarse en medio de la tempestad, lloró y él no la rechazo, él se mantuvo abrazándola sin decir nada, dejándola llorar, permitiéndole liberarse de todo ese dolor aunque solo fuera de esa forma, no hubo más preguntas ni declaraciones, solo una mujer que dejaba a flor de piel su alma con él único hombre que le comprendía, él que pudo ser padre de su hijo.

Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida. A la mañana siguiente, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que él se había marchado, posó su mano en la sabana y la sintió tibia, supo entonces que no tenía mucho tiempo en que se hubiera ido. Se dio la media vuelta y miro al techo; el dolor seguía ahí, como una espina difícil de sacar, aunque en ese momento le parecía imposible y en ese momento más fuerte, cuando se sentía desfallecer y caer en un abismo negro, él estuvo ahí para sostenerla, estuvo ahí aun cuando no le dijo nada, ni una sola palabra de aliento ni ninguna otra consideración más que su abrazo, su presencia, él estuvo ahí. Nunca se lo imaginó, jamás lo pensó de él, esperaba reproches e incluso no le extrañaría las humillaciones; pero no, en lo absoluto, él permaneció a su lado sin exigirle ni reclamarle nada, simplemente, y a su manera, le dijo que no estaba sola o al menos no esa noche. Sonrió, fue la primera vez que veía tal gesto en el príncipe, algo que jamás pensó de él.

Se preguntaba dónde estaba, seguramente entrenado, era unas de las cosas a las cuales se dedicaba más que a cualquier otra cosa, incluso más que ella.

Se levantó y tomó una ducha, necesitaba evitar pensar, necesitaba superarlo, dejar de pensar en lo que pudo ser y centrarse en el hoy…tenía que dejarlo ir. Bajo a desayunar, sus padre leía el periódico sentado a la mesa

-Buenos días- saludo Bulma

-Buenos días- respondió el científico mientras dejaba a un lado su cigarro- ¿Cómo estas?

-Mejor- respondió sin mentir mientras preparaba café

-Me alegra mucho, hija sin duda te ves mejor- pensaba que su padre era amable, estaba hecha un desastre, a pesar del maquillaje y del peinado, se sentía un desastre; se sentó a la mesa mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza humeante de café, estaba renovada, de alguna forma- He reiniciado nuestro proyecto, si te sientes bien mañana podrás darle un vistazo

-¿Mañana? No papá, podemos hacerlo hoy

\- ¿Estas segura? Deberías descansar, apenas ayer…

-Estoy mejor, no saldré de casa, estará en el taller contigo- aun así, el científico dudo, pensaba que no tenía ni 24 horas de cuando la sacó del hospital: pero sin duda necesitaba despejar su mente. Nunca había experimentado lo que Bulma sufría en esos momentos; pero era más que evidente que no debía quedarse estancada en aquel momento.

-Está bien- dijo tras aclarar su garganta- si te sientes mejor puedes ayudarme

Bulma sonrió, al menos un par de horas, estaría con la mente en otra cosa y no pensaría más en ese suceso desafortunado.

Mientras caminaban hacía el taller discutiendo sobre los planos y los cálculos, se encontraron a Bunny regresando del patio

-Oh Bulma ¿Cómo estas mi amor?- ella tan solo sonrió

-Muy bien, completamente recuperada- mintió deliberadamente, no quería hablar más del tema, al menos no ese momento en medio de un pasillo, solo había una persona con la que quería hablar si es que él realmente hablara; pero eso era lo de menos, no quería hablar tan solo estar entre aquellos fuertes brazos en donde encontraba la protección y el alivió.

Pasaron los días, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en meses, Bulma tan solo llevaba un día por vez, habían pasado cerca de tres meses desde ese triste hecho; Durante ese tiempo ella había cambiado de look el cabello antes en afro ahora lacio, se lo recorto un poco por debajo de los hombros.

Su relación con el príncipe se había estancado, desde esa noche en que lloró entre sus brazos no habían vuelto a dormir juntos, el sexo se detuvo, pareciera que ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en hablar del hijo que nunca llegó a nacer, la vida seguía su rumbo cotidiano, ella se mantenía llevando a cabo sus proyectos y él entrenando, faltaban poco más de 15 meses para la llegada de los androides y cada segundo era vital. Ni siquiera sabía el avance de su entrenamiento, lo último de lo que se enteró una semana antes de que sucediera el fatídico evento fue que logró transformarse en súper saiyajin; pero apenas logró llevarlo a unos minutos antes de perder la transformación.

Al menos un objetivo se logró y estarían listos para la llegada de los androides. La sensación de vacío se apoderaba de ella de cuando en cuando, aunque ya no era tan frecuente como el primer mes, pero estaba consciente de que tenía que superarlo y mientras más temprano mejor.

Decidió almorzar, el hambre comenzaba a molestarle, salió de su laboratorio y se encamino a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich o algo que le quitara el hambre, no esperaba encontrarse al príncipe ahí; pero no le extraño en lo absoluto, seguramente tomaba un descanso de su entrenamiento, sintió hambre y no estando su madre ahí para cocinarle estaría en busca de un rápido refrigerio para regresar a la brevedad a su entrenamiento.

Después de prepar un rápido almuerzo se sentó a la mesa con él, en un principio no se dirigieron la palabra; pero Bulma no fue indiferente a la mirada llena de curiosidad que le dirigía el saiyajin; le sonrió coquetamente mientras el desviaba los ojos a otro lado de la cocina, se aclaró la garganta y pronunció unas palabras frias

-Te ves bien- la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír, el tan solo se mantuvo devorando su alimento-Si es tu forma de decirme que me veo hermosa…pues gracias- el príncipe se terminó de sonrojar aún más, a ella le parecía gracioso, era como ver un adolescente quien torpemente le decía un cumplido tratando de no quedar en evidencia.

\- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? Has hecho cosas más atrevidas que decir un cumplido

-…basta- fue lo único que atinó a decir, ella sonrió

-Dame tu plato tonto saiyajin- lo tomó y llevó todo al fregadero, comenzaba a lavar los trastos mientras en su mente repasaba lo que le faltaba para terminar su proyecto, si le ponía empeño ese día lo terminaría. Fue justo que acomodó el último plato que sintió la fuerte mano en su cintura y su aliento cálido en su cuello

-Vegeta-susurró dejándolo hacer, llevó su mano a la oreja del guerrero, la mano ascendía hacía uno de sus senos, el izquierdo fue el elegido, tomó el pezón entre su índice y pulgar y comenzó a estimularlo, no pudo evitar gemir mientras un familiar cosquilleo invadía su interior y entonces, como un golpe en medio de ese placer perfecto la hizo despertar, Bulma se apartó de él

-No puedo…lo siento…no puedo- fue inevitable recordar lo sucedido tres meses antes y solo una interrogante se formó en la mente del saiyajin

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que vuelva pasar, no podría soportarlo…es muy pronto-dejo al príncipe hirviendo en deseo, sabía lo doloroso que podía ser para él; pero en ese momento no estaba dispuesta a ayudarle en esa ocasión, lo extrañaba, era el amante perfecto y se encontraba a su disposición; pero no podía evitar pensar en ese embarazo que no se logró.

Se dirigió al jardín, evitaba llorar; pero aún tenía ese sentimiento en su mente y corazón, se mantuvo sentada en una de esas sillas blancas donde sus padres solían sentarse para hablar de tantas cosas propias de un matrimonio de tantos años como el de sus padres. Se perdió la noción del tiempo e incluso por un momento olvido donde estaba, en ese instante se dio cuenta del hombre que se sentó a su lado

\- ¿Dónde están tus padres? - preguntó tranquilo

-Salieron de viaje- respondió la mujer sin ningún ánimo.

En otro momento eso era una invitación para empezar donde fuera y terminar en otra parte, podían perder el recato sin ningún miramiento; pero al parecer eso no sucedería esa tarde, el príncipe se mantuvo estoico frente a ella

-No pensé que fuera tan importante ser madre- En realidad tampoco lo creía importante, pensaba que sucedería algún día y que tendría la oportunidad de vivir esa experiencia, sobre todo porque Gokú, antes de separarse les deseo a Yamcha y ella -al menos eso entendió-, un bebé sano, uno que no había llegado a nacer. Fracaso, fracasó y no estaba acostumbrada a experimentar aquella sensación, pero iba más allá del orgullo, aun antes de iniciar la relación con Vegeta se preguntó si algún día sería mamá, la idea comenzó a colarse en sus pensamientos; pero nunca lo vio materializado hasta ese momento que se enteró y unos días después despertó de ese hermoso sueño en el que albergaba una vida.

-Yo…yo solo quería experimentar la maternidad...me ilusione con tener a nuestro bebé

-Puedes tenerlo después- dijo él en lo que ella interpretó como palabras de consuelo- talvez no era el momento

-Realmente quería ser la mamá de tu bebé, Vegeta- la miro intrigado, sus ojos negros parecían penetrarla queriendo saber a qué se refería

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto secamente sin dejar de mirarla, exigiendo una respuesta de inmediato; pero ella solo se limitó a sonreír

-...Te amo y quiero estar unida a ti, me enamore de ti aunque estoy consciente de que no me correspondes, así que si te vas o incluso si llegaras a morir tú estarás conmigo, unido a mí, sin que quiera amarrarte ni mucho menos a este planeta, ni que llegaras a sentir obligación al tener este bebé; pero no importa, ya no importa porque no sucedió, y que ahora que sabes que puede pasar lo evitaras, tú no lo querías…y como tú dices, es mejor así- se levantó dejándolo solo, se encamino a la puerta mientras pronunciaba- Buenas noches, Vegeta

Entró a su habitación, decidida a dejar ese día de lado y olvidarlo durmiendo, de todas formas, a la mañana siguiente iniciaría otro día para empezar de nuevo, se cambió dejándose encima una bata con la que esperaba dormir hasta la mañana siguiente. Se recostó en la cama esperando a que el sueño la alcanzara y comenzaba a sucederle, hasta que, súbitamente, fue despertada por su cálido aliento en su oreja, él se había recostado a su lado, comenzaba a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos se posaban sobre sus senos, acariciaban sus pezones, mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja derecha

\- ¿Qué haces? Vegeta- el calor la invadía, el maldito saiyajin sabía dónde y cómo tocarla para excitarla- basta- le pedía mientras la mano del guerrero viajaba hasta su entrada la cual comenzaba a estimular introduciendo sus dedos en aquella entrada mientras con la otra estimulaba aquel pezón- No, Vegeta, te dije que no

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó mientras continuaba jugando en su entrada, sintiendo como el calor y la humedad aumentaban en ella invitándolo a culminar aquel acto, comenzó a frotarse en el trasero de la mujer dejándole sentir su miembro que comenzaba a endurecerse

-Ya …ya te dije porque, detente- se detuvo tan solo para retirarse la ropa

\- ¿Entonces nos abstendremos para siempre? - La mujer estaba a punto de perder el control

-Vegeta, no, no se trata de eso; pero ahora no…

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el guerrero deteniéndose esperando ansioso la respuesta

-Este día no es seguro para el sexo…y si me vuelve a pasar, no poder soportarlo- respiraba entrecortado, él se alejó de ella, quizá le convenció lo intentarían de nuevo un par de noches más, cuando ya fuera seguro y ella reiniciara sus anticonceptivos- es mejor así- dijo en un susurro; no terminaba de reponerse cuando sintió al príncipe dejarla boca arriba, le vio retirarse la ropa por completo, ella podía ver su torso desnudo, extrañaba esa intimidad, necesitaba de él en esa forma, sentirlo dentro de ella, aun cuando por días ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra, ella necesitaba de él- Vegeta- sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, él interrumpió aquello robándole un beso entrelazando su lengua con la suya, con su mano derecha acariciaba su cuerpo, gustaba de sentirla, no solo porque aquella tensión sexual que llevaban meses, sino que en verdad quería sentirla, era la única mujer a la cual gozaba de acariciar y no tan solo de penetrarla, era cuestión de intimidad y era algo que únicamente quería vivir con esa mujer.

Ella podía sentir su lengua entrando en su boca, ella comenzaba a corresponderle, aunque aún no convencida- Vegeta, por favor- él se detuvo la miro a los ojos, excitado visiblemente, se inclinó hacía su oreja y le susurró

-No pasara…esta vez será distinto- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, él sabía las consecuencias de ese acto, lo peligroso del momento y ahí estaba prácticamente asegurándole que todo estaría bien, después de abrirle su corazón y decirle porque ese bebé tan deseado, él le correspondía, no podía negarse más a eso, ella necesitaba de su príncipe, acarició su rostro y robo un tierno beso de sus labios

-Hazlo- dijo finalmente, los ojos del príncipe brillaron, de inmediato poso sus manos en sus caderas y comenzó a ascender, sus caricias era como si le llenarán de electricidad, no pudo evitar arquearse mientras él le retiraba aquel camisón de tirantes, para luego comenzar a recorrer con sus labios el cuerpo de su mujer, sería su mujer por siempre, finalmente beso el pezón derecho al cual empezó a succionar con cuidado mientras la escuchaba gemir fuerte, cada vez más fuerte, sentía su miembro endurecido exigiéndole entrar y hacer su labor, decidió hacerlo sin más retardo, abrió aún más las piernas de la mujer, acercó su miembro a la entrada, era cálido, incluso la humedad se sentía caliente, introdujo la punta despacio, escuchando un gemido agudo y después entro completo en un rápido movimiento, era estrecha podía sentirla cálida, comenzó a moverse despacio, llevo una de sus manos a su seno derecho al cual comenzó amasar sin recato, u respiración se volvió rauda, escuchaba a la mujer gemir cada vez que embestía, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, llevo su mano izquierda a su rostro, dejando que ella comenzara a succionar uno de sus dedos- Vegeta estoy…en mi limite-

-entonces termina- dijo mientras se movía más rápido- veamos cuantas veces puedo hacer que te vengas- sonrió maliciosamente

-…No- esgrimo la mujer mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas al paso del saiyajin- Hazlo conmigo- busco la mano del guerrero y la apretó con fuerza mientras él hacía lo mismo

-…Esta bien- dijo con la respiración rauda mientras aumentaba la velocidad- hagámoslo juntos- su velocidad aumento, mientras Bulma apretaba aún más la mano de su amante, su liberación llego acompañada de un grito agudo y en ese instante sintió la liberación del príncipe en su interior, él tan solo gruño, termino aquel acto robándole un beso en sus labios, se separó de ella se recostó sobre el lado derecho mientras ella trataba de recuperar la respiración ¿sucedió? Claro que si, era probable que quedara embaraza y ahora su bebé estaba a punto de concebirse, rodo hacía él, acarició su rostro, mientras él la miraba fijamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

El cansancio comenzó a vencerle y a ella también, se durmieron abrazados, juntos su respiración se regularizó y poco a poco fueron quedando dormidos. La despertó la soledad, la sensación que faltaba algo a su lado derecho, se dio cuenta de que el baño estaba en uso y había luz que atravesaba por debajo, su príncipe debía estar ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó, aun se encontraba desnuda, pero eso no era impedimento en lo absoluto para lo que sucedía esa noche. La puerta del baño se deslizo dejándola pasar mientras a través del cancel veía la figura deformada a través del vidrio de su amante, se apresuró a ir hasta él, se daba una ducha, le vio con el agua corriendo sobre su esculpido cuerpo, vio la espalda cubierta de heridas y no pudo contener para recorrerlas con sus manos, se acercó a él para abrazarlo desde atrás, apretó aquella masa de músculos sus senos, beso el hombro del guerrero, aquel la dejo recorrerlo hasta que repentinamente volteo hacia ella; no hubo palabras entre ellos, simplemente se acercó a besarla tiernamente mientras acariciaba las caderas de esa mujer que se convertía, de poco en poco, en su adicción.

Lo cierto era que le encantaba esos momentos después del sexo, ese en donde podían estar juntos sin pensar en el antes o después, solo en ese momento. Hubo varias mujeres, no recordaba sus nombres ni sus rostros, tan solo que eran mujeres para satisfacer su necesidad; pero con ella era distinto, no era solo complacerse, sino que también tenía la necesidad de complacerla, de hacerla sentir bien y que realmente esos momentos en donde no había sexo y podía simplemente acariciarla y disfrutar de ella, la única que podía acercarse tanto. Sabía que era el único que la vio en momento tan vulnerable, donde el fracaso le dolió tanto que casi destruía su alma. La amaba, la deseaba y era suya.

De más estaba decir lo que sucedió el resto de la noche, las horas de entrega sin importar nada, ella y complacerla, de alguna manera, se volvieron lo único importante para el príncipe; para cuando el sol salió el príncipe ya no estaba, se fue en algún momento de la madrugada sin despertarla como era su costumbre ¿Dónde se encontraba? Seguramente entrenando o quizá en alguna parte del planeta para estar a solas lejos del bullicio de la corporación. Renovada, como si también le hubiese infundido vida, la chica se levantó, después de un baño y su desayuno reanudo sus actividades en su laboratorio.

Pasaron poco más de dos meses, esa tarde el saiyajin se encontraba entrenando arduamente, sus encuentros nocturnos se reanudaron desde aquella noche momento en el que de una forma implícita habían acordado verse; así que de cierta manera fue una sorpresa el que ella le interrumpiera su entrenamiento al medio día pidiéndole que cuando tomara un descanso le buscara ya que necesitaban hablar. Pasaron dos horas para que él decidiera salir de la nave y tomarse un receso, en efecto la busco, aunque su ki era débil ya lo tenía muy bien identificado.

Estaba en su habitación recostada en la cama durmiendo, llevaba una blusa azul de tirantes que dejaba ver su ombligo, le encantó esa imagen sobre todo porque sabía que era solo para él, poco importó el pantalón blanco que traía, si tan solo miraba ese ombligo al que conocía a la perfección. Se acostó a su lado de una forma poco sutil, sabiendo que despertaría, se cruzó de brazos sin mirarla en lo absoluto

-Aquí estoy ¿De qué quieres hablar? - dijo exigente mientras miraba hacia una pantalla apagada, Bulma se despertó con el movimiento de él, dio un fuerte bostezo y estiro los brazos

-…Esa no es la forma de despertar a una dama- y prosiguió- sobre todo a la madre de tu hijo- sin revelar sentimiento alguno el príncipe le miro tan solo exigiendo saber más- Lo sospechaba desde hace semanas; pero me resistía a saber, por lo que paso, la semana pasada me hice una prueba y salió positiva; pero aun no quería saber nada, hasta hoy por la mañana que me hice un ultrasonido

\- ¿y qué?

-Está vivo- dijo emocionada sin poder contener las lágrimas- vi latir su corazón, está vivo- echo sus brazos al cuello aun cuando él seguía estoico asimilando esa revelación- el doctor dijo que está sano y nacerá en noviembre- se notaba feliz, toda ella irradiaba un brillo que él no podía explicar; no pudo evitar sonreír- gracias- y le dio un tierno beso en los labios el cual se hizo más apasionado, aquello dio pie a otro encuentro, aunque no planeado tampoco no deseado.

Para la noche él se encontraba en el balcón mirando al cielo, recordando sus años como un mercenario, un tiempo que no estaba muy lejos ya, tenía la oportunidad de iniciar otra historia justo en ese momento, Bulma le dio esa oportunidad no quedaba más que seguir esa vida hasta donde le llevara. Sintió el abrazo de la mujer rodeando su pecho, llevó sus fuertes manos a as de ella

-Te amo- ese hombre era suyo ¿Qué más prueba podía pedir? Le dio parte de sí, alguien para estar unido a ella, si llegara a morir o no, ellos estarían juntos en esa descendencia; pero no moriría, no lo haría nunca, no mientras ese niño existiera él seguiría luchando tan solo para hacerle saber lo que su raza y sobre todo su padre eran capaces de hacer.


End file.
